


Breakfast and a Show - August 27, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Breakfast and a Show [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - August 27, 2020

Harry and Draco were snogging in the Great Hall again. The show this morning was rather tame...just some public display of affection. Until it wasn't tame :)

"DRACO! HOW COULD YOU?" screeched Ginny (Love Bracelet) in CAPSLOCK mode. "I PUT ON THIS BRACELET COMMITTING TO YOU, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?"

Draco disconnected himself from Harry, "Calm down, Weasley....don't you know all wizards are gay? I couldn't help it."

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I CAN'T BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR....FOR....." Ginny (Love Bracelet) trailed off in her comments as the love bracelet flashed, absorbing the last bits of her soul. Suddenly her hair turned straw-like and stringy. Her nose withdrew and her teeth became yellow and crooked, with bits of moss. Her eyes went from luscious brown to dead wood.

"OH, WHO CARES! I'M NOW THE DARK LADY!!" Ginny (Tramp) exclaimed. Immediately she began to curse those around her with various 'evil' charms, like 'insulteous mildus', and 'cryification allottus'.

"Well, that was lame," Dumbledore stated, eating his popcorn and watching the show.

"You're telling me," Minerva said, grabbing some popcorn from Albus.


End file.
